


Everything is Going to be Ok

by LadyLizzyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is abused by his uncle and wishes he was somewhere else. Suddenly he finds himself transported back in time only to find himself faced with a young Tom Riddle, Harry promptly faints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Chapter 1

Harry woke up to the shrill yell of Aunt Petunia. “Get up boy! You need to have breakfast made before Vernon comes down, you freak!”  


Harry quickly got out of bed, wincing slightly at his bruised ribs. He had only been home for a week since his last year at Hogwarts. He still woke up shaking sometimes, careful not to scream, dreaming of the great basilisk attacking him. The past week had not been a good one for Harry. He had maybe two meals the entire time he was there, and those only if he could sneak food after everyone had gone to sleep. His uncle had caught him two days ago. He called him ungrateful for everything that he and Petunia had done for the freak. He proceeded to punch Harry in the face, causing him to fall. He then kicked Harry’s chest a couple times. He dragged him upstairs and locked him in his room. Harry had not eaten since.  


Harry made his way downstairs quickly, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, just wanting to avoid punishment for waking up late. He had just finished the eggs when Vernon and Dudley made their way down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. Harry set out plates for everyone (except him) and served them all food. Petunia quickly dismissed him. Harry went upstairs, finding it hard to focus, and a couple times needing to lean against the wall for support. He really needed to get something to eat. While his relatives were busy eating downstairs, Harry took this time to have a shower, drinking some of the water as well. At least he could stay somewhat hydrated.  


He got back to his room and changed quickly into some of Dudley’s old hand-me-downs. He had to cinch a belt around the loose trousers as tight as possible. They still fell down to sit low on his hips. The giant shirt he was wearing kept slipping off his shoulder as well.  


He made his way downstairs and waited to get handed his list of chores Vernon was certain to give him before going to work. Sure enough, his uncle handed him a list and made sure Harry knew that he would regret it if the list was not complete by the time Vernon got home. Harry looked at the list and managed to hold in his emotions as he watched his uncle leave for work. There was no way he could complete all this in a few hours, especially since he was already feeling weak. He decided to try his best though.  


He started outside, weeding the garden. It was a hot day and the sun was sapping any energy that Harry had out of him very fast. After he was done weeding, he trimmed the hedges and mowed the lawn. It was 1pm by this time, only 4 more hours till Uncle Vernon returned. Harry had to use the lawnmower to help him stand as he began to sway due to the heat and lack of food. He put it away and began to clean out the shed. It had not been cleaned properly in years and Harry knew that if his uncle found a speck of dust in the place Harry would be punished. He emptied out the contents, wincing with the pressure put on his ribs when having to pick up something heavy. He swept it out and hosed down the windows, making sure all of the dust and spider webs were clear.  


He was almost done putting everything back in the shed when Vernon pulled into the driveway. Harry panicked. He started putting stuff in the shed as fast as possible. Vernon was faster. Once second Harry was putting the hose away, the next he was being dragged into the house by the scruff of his neck. Vernon was screaming at him, Harry knew better then to struggle, that would just make his Uncle angrier. He was dragged up the stairs and shoved into his room. That was new; normally he was punished first and then sent to his room. It was when Uncle Vernon locked the door and turned to face Harry that Harry finally realized that something else was going on.  


Vernon was muttering something to himself as he stared at Harry, eyes lingering on the way his shirt fell off his shoulder, and the low rise of the pants. Harry started to get truly scared. Surely, his Uncle was not thinking of doing that? I mean, yeah he had been beaten and starved, but surely his Uncle could not think of committing such a heinous act, and to his nephew?  


Harry was horrified when Vernon started to undo his belt. He did not know what to do. He just stood staring as his Uncle approached him, filled with terror. Vernon shoved Harry onto his knees. “You are going to be my good little whore. It is all your fault, wearing clothes to tempt me. It is your evil freakishness that is making me do this. If you resist, or try to bite me or hurt me, I will hurt you ten times worse. I will make you bleed and you will like it. Do you understand me you filthy whore?”  


“Y-yes, Uncle V-Vernon” Harry managed to stumble out, truly terrified now. There was nothing he could do. Not even magic could save him, as he would surely be expelled for performing any more in front of a muggle.  


Vernon pulled down his pants and boxers enough to release his cock. It was hard and pulsing. Tears finally started to stream down Harry’s face. He wanted to resist but knew his uncle would just hurt him further if he did. Vernon’s hand caught Harry’s chin and pulled it up, forcing Harry’s mouth open he shoved his cock in.  


Harry couldn’t breathe as his Uncle shoved mercilessly down his throat. The only stroke of luck he had was that Vernon seemed unable to last too long. Harry soon felt warm liquid shooting into the back of his throat. “Drink it all up, whore” His uncle whispered in his ear. Harry tried to swallow around the softening cock. His uncle finally pulled out of him. “Now clean me up, you little slut.” Harry looked at his Uncle’s cock and slowly licked around it till all the cum was gone. Vernon pulled up his pants and redid his belt. “This is our little secret, Freak. If you tell anyone, I will kill you, slowly and painfully. Oh, and tonight was just a preview, tomorrow is when the real fun will begin.” Vernon left the room after that, locking Harry in. Harry just collapsed on the floor where he was, tears still streaming down his face. He curled up into a ball and tried not to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.  



	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

The next day, Harry awoke to find himself still curled in a ball on the floor. He slowly stretched out his limbs. He waited for his Aunt to unlock the door so that he could start breakfast. He was working on autopilot, trying not to think about the things that happened last night. His aunt noticed his lack of reaction. She handed him a piece of toast, thinking it was due to lack of food. He went upstairs after he finished making breakfast. He made his way to the bathroom and threw up. He was slightly grateful he saw nothing noticeably white, although there was little in his stomach to begin with. He turned the shower on as hot as it would go and climbed in, sinking to the ground.  


He let the water wash over him awhile, unable to get up the energy to clean himself properly. He could hear his uncle screaming for him downstairs. He realized, with a slight panic, that it was Saturday. His uncle would be there all day. He heard his uncle coming up the stairs yet he could not force himself to move. He just sat there in the shower, unable to do anything.  


His uncle came bursting into the shower and took one look at Harry. He smirked at the sight of the boy. “Your Aunt and Cousin are going out for the day; they may even be staying the night in London. I said I would make sure that you did not blow up the house while they were gone.”  


Harry stared back at Vernon in dread. He was suddenly aware of his lack of clothes. He tried to cover himself but Vernon just laughed evilly. “Oh, no boy, there is no point in that, you are already just how I want you.” Vernon pulled Harry forcefully from the bathroom and down the hall to Harry’s room. He pushed him down on Harry’s bed; face up so that he could admire his 12 almost 13 year old nephew.  


Harry did not know what to do; he just lay there tense, waiting for his uncle’s next move. He figured that it was pointless to try to fight back. He tried to detach himself from the situation, but found it impossible due to the terror coursing through his veins.  


Vernon was staring at the boy, taking in the slight musculature of his arms and stomach. He stared down at the little prick in between his nephew’s legs, only a smattering of hair surrounding that sweet little thing. He glanced back up at the boy’s face and was delighted to see the fear in his eyes.  


Vernon quickly stripped and began stroking himself, although he was already quite hard. He then leaned over his nephew, kneeling on the bed. He grabbed Harry’s prick and started stroking him too. Watching with glee at the horror the boy showed to responding to his uncle’s touch. “You like that, don’t you, you little slut. Just wait until I’m in you, you are sure to enjoy that even more.” Harry just stared back in increasing alarm. Vernon flipped Harry over, and harshly stuck a finger in Harry’s ass, only willing to stretch him enough to allow Vernon easier access. Harry was moaning into the sheets, in pain and pleasure. Each noise made Vernon’s cock twitch and get harder. He removed his finger and quickly shoved his cock in his nephews ass, making Harry scream out in pain.  


Harry could feel the blood trickle down his legs as he felt as if he was torn open. He felt as if he were on fire and could barely breathe from the pain. His uncle kept slamming into him, harder and harder. Harry felt tears streaming down his face and found himself wondering if he would ever run out of tears. His uncle suddenly came and Harry could feel the unwelcome warmth deep inside him. His uncle pulled out of him and forced Harry over. He then forced Harry to clean him up again, making sure Harry swallowed everything.  


Vernon began to get dressed again, watching as his nephew curled up on himself. When he got to his belt, he had another idea. He grabbed Harry’s shoulder roughly and forced him to lie on his stomach. He then began whipping Harry with his belt, making sure the buckle dug into Harry’s flesh. With each pained cry from Harry, Vernon found himself becoming more and more aroused. He had just wanted to cause Harry more pain, but if he could get off again, that would be brilliant.  


He kept whipping Harry, mostly across his back, but sometimes down his thighs, and even over his ass. Once Vernon was fully hard again, he flipped Harry over. He climbed on top and forced himself into Harry’s mouth, reminding him that if he bit him there would be hell to pay. Vernon then took Harry’s young cock into his mouth, taking pleasure in the whimpers that Harry made at being forced to respond to Vernon. This time Vernon did not stop until Harry came.  


He collected as much of Harry’s cum in his mouth as possible, removed his cock from Harry’s mouth and then kissed the boy, forcing the boy to swallow his own cum. Vernon had yet to come a second time, so once he was satisfied that the boy had swallowed everything, he flipped him over again. He quickly shoved his cock into Harry’s ass again, using Harry’s blood and the cum already in Harry as lube. It only took a few minutes until he came again. He made Harry clean him off one more time, blood and all. As Vernon left the room, he turned back once more to look at his nephew. He was laying on his side, curled in on himself, staring straight ahead of him, with the remnants of tears on his face. Vernon smirked and left the room, making sure to lock the door.  



	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

Harry just lay there. He had no idea how long it had been since his Uncle had left. He just hugged his knees to his chest, while laying on his side (anywhere else was too painful). He stared in front of him, reliving what his uncle had done to him. After awhile, he felt he was going to be sick. He crawled off the bed, and tried the door. Miraculously it worked; maybe he had done accidental magic. Not caring about his state of undress at the moment, he managed to make it to the bathroom in time for him to empty his stomach into the toilet. He sat there on the cool floor for awhile, throwing up occasionally. This time he could see the red and white clearly in the mixture. He felt something dripping out of him and slowly felt around his backside until his hand came away in a pink mixture of blood and cum. He threw up again after that. He just wanted to be clean. He felt so dirty after what his Uncle had done to him.  


Harry climbed into the shower, turning it to the hottest it could go again. He had made sure to lock the door so that Vernon would not be able to get in. Harry slowly slid to the floor of the shower and let the water wash over him. He had no more energy to do anything else.  


Harry found himself waking to pounding on the door. He could hear Dudley’s voice yelling at him to get out of the bloody bathroom. Harry realized that he must have passed out in the shower. The water was now freezing, as was Harry. He slowly picked himself up from the floor. Wincing at the red streams of water coming off of him as well as the pain he felt with each movement. He turned the shower off and looked around for something to cover himself with. He found a dark towel, knowing that if he stained one of Petunia’s nice cream colored ones he would be dead. He wrapped the towel around him, trying to cover as much of the beating as possible. He made his way to the door, and as soon as it was unlocked found himself being pushed backwards as Dudley walked in. Dudley barely glanced at Harry as he made his way to the toilet. Harry quickly left the room, not wanting to be near anyone at this point in time.  


He walked back to his room as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence. Once inside he set about putting on the most covering clothes he could find. Some of Dudley’s pants that actually sat properly on his hips. He wore three shirts so that none of his shoulder or collar bone was showing. He also hoped no blood would soak through three shirts. He then stripped his bed of the blood and cum covered sheets. He rolled them into a ball and threw then into a corner. He quickly got out the one spare ratty blanket that he was allowed to use in winter and sat on the bed wrapped up in it.  


He drifted in and out of sleep, waking from terrible nightmares of his uncle. He was surprised to find that he no longer dreamed of Voldemort. He woke once more with a start when he heard his Uncles voice coming up the stairs. Harry quickly scrambled under the bed; he was still way too small for an average 12 year old. He started shaking and rocking back and forth, curled in on himself. He heard his uncle come into the room and tearing through his things, looking for Harry. Harry found himself rocking harder and harder, thinking over and over “I want to be safe, please let me be safe, please, no more, _please!_ ”  


The next thing he knew he was sitting in a cold stone hallway. He recognized it immediately as part of Hogwarts. What really startled him was the voice that he knew so well, and yet not at all asking “Are you ok?”


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

Harry looked up from his position on the floor and gasped when he saw, standing before him, Tom Riddle. Except, this was not the Tom Riddle that Harry knew from his foray into the diary last year, no, this was a younger Riddle, a Riddle who was looking at Harry with eyes full of concern. Harry just stared up at him for awhile and then, finding that he could no longer hold onto consciousness, slipped into the comforting blackness that surrounded him.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Tom Riddle was astonished to see a young boy hunched over crying when he turned the corner to go to the Slytherin dorms. He was even more surprised when he ventured closer to the boy to ascertain if he was ok only to have the young boy faint upon seeing him. He looked over the boy, and could see that he needed the hospital wing due to the blood seeping through some of his clothes. He also wondered about the curiousness of those clothes. They were muggle, and much too large for such a small child.  


Tom quickly reached down to pick up the boy. When his skin brushed the boy’s hand, however, Tom was shocked at the feeling coursing through him. It just felt…different…good different…but still quite odd. He picked up the boy and could feel the sensation sweep over him again. At first it was calming but then it was if he had a connection with the boy and could feel how much pain he was in. He hurried to the hospital wing.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Poppy Pomfrey may be new to her position as Hogwarts school nurse but she certainly knew what she was doing. When Tom rushed in with a young boy unconscious in his harms, she quickly led him to a bed where Tom could put him down. As she settled the boy and started running diagnostics she asked Tom what happened.  


“I don’t know. I found him in the hallway near the Slytherin dorms. He was crying at first. I walked up to him to ask if he was ok. He looked up at me, panicked and then fainted. I brought him straight here.” Tom was quick to reply, wanting to give the nurse as much information as possible.  


“Hmm…I don’t recognize him and he is not in school uniform. Could you go get the headmaster for me Tom? I think he needs to know about this strange new addition to our school.” Poppy said. She hoped giving Tom something to do would calm him down some; he seemed quite upset by the state the boy was in, which was surprising in itself. Tom never showed emotions so openly.  


“Will he be ok Madame Pomfrey?” Tom practically begged.  


“I believe he will, though I still need to run several more tests. The headmaster please Tom” Poppy said gently, not wanting to cause the boy more worry  


“Oh, of course, I will be right back” And with that Tom hurried off to get Headmaster Dippet.  


Poppy continued with her diagnostic spells. Her frown increasing as the results came back. She gently removed the three shirts the child was wearing and gasped, what has happened to this child? As she went along she healed the obvious cuts, leaving faint scars only where the deepest had been. She gently turned the boy over so that she could have access to his back, there were several more wounds here, many of which were deep.  


Once the blood was cleared she noticed the bruising along the boys ribs. She checked to see if anything was broken and was relieved to find they were only bruised. She healed them as much as she could, they would still be sore for a day or two. Then she turned the boy over again. She was aware that the boy had been raped, could tell by her diagnostic spells, and the small amount of blood that had seeped through the boys pants. She made sure that the child was still deeply unconscious; not wanting to scare him, then she slowly began to remove the child’s pants. She healed the wounds on his thighs and then carefully removed the child’s bloodstained boxers. She had him laying face down again, and gently healed the wounds to the best of her ability. The internal injuries would take a few days to fully mend. She stopped the rest of the bleeding and cleaned the boy. She then dressed him in a hospital gown so he would not wake feeling exposed. She spelled a blood replenishing and a pain relieving potion into his system. She did a few more diagnostic spells only to find that the boy was severely malnourished. She spelled a nutrient potion into him as well.  


By the time she was done, Tom had returned with the headmaster. Tom had calmed somewhat but was still showing his concern more openly than normal. “Is he alright Madame Pomfrey?”  


“He will be alright Tom; I am only worried about the emotional trauma he will face upon waking up.” Poppy replied calmly.  


“Do you have any idea who the boy is?” Headmaster Dippet asked. Poppy just shook her head. “Well I guess we will just have to wait until the boy wakes up to find out. Please inform me when that happens Poppy; I shall be in my office making inquiries as to who this young boy is.”  


“Of course headmaster” Poppy said. She watched the headmaster leave and then turned back to her ward, surprised to see Tom there holding his hand. He was gently rubbing his thumb over the back of the young child’s hand in a show of comfort. Poppy was surprised, why did this child have such an effect on Tom? He would never allow himself to act like this if he knew his peers were watching. “Tom, perhaps you should head to bed now, it is nearing curfew.”  


Tom started, having been lost in thought. He looked pained for a moment, clearly not wanting to leave the young boy. “Of course Madam Pomfrey, I will leave in a minute. You are sure he will be ok? What happened to him?” He almost pleaded.  


“Again Tom, physically he should be fine, it is the emotional harm that comes from these sorts of situations that I am worried about. I cannot tell you details of his injuries but I can tell you he may need a friend in the days to come.” She replied, with a soft sigh at the end. Maybe Tom could finally have someone he thought of as an equal, instead of treating everyone with disdain and suspicion.  


Tom got up to leave, lowering the child’s hand gently. When he moved away from the bed, the young boy gave an almost silent whimper. Poppy was sure Tom heard it and saw his pained expression as he turned to leave. “You may return tomorrow Mr. Riddle, however if the boy does not wish for company then I must ask you to leave. The ward opens at 7:30.” She lightly reminded him. He looked up at her gratefully and then nodded.  


“Of course, Madame Pomfrey.”


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 5

When Harry woke next he could feel someone next to him. They were holding his hand, gently rubbing circles on the back. He sat there for a minute, relishing the comfort he took from the gentle touch. Then he began to remember, his uncle, the blood, hiding under the bed, all of a sudden being in Hogwarts, and Tom, the last thing he remembered was Tom Riddle asking if he was ok. He suddenly opened his eyes and began hyperventilating. The person next to him called for the nurse and then was muttering soothing words, never letting go of his hand.  


Harry realized that he could not see, someone had removed his glasses. As if his mind had been read, his glasses were all of a sudden placed gently on his nose. He blinked a few times, the world coming back in focus. He was in the hospital wing and someone was holding his hand. He turned to face his source of comfort and just stared in shock (yet surprisingly not horror) at the sight next to him. Tom Riddle was holding his hand. Tom Riddle was giving him comfort. Upon noticing Harry staring, Tom let go of his hand. Harry immediately reached out for it again. “No, please don’t...please…just…please…” Harry did not know how to ask for the comfort that he all of a sudden desperately needed from Tom and was barely fazed that he craved it at all.  


Tom looked at him for a minute then gently took the boys hand in his own again. The boy let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Tom’s spirit lifted, was it possible the boy felt the connection as well? Tom quickly found himself asking “What is your name?” before he could inquire as to how the boy was feeling.  


“Harry, Harry Potter” The young child said  


“Hello Harry, my name is Tom Riddle” Harry just nodded  


At that point Madame Pomfrey showed up. She made Tom leave as she started running diagnostics on Harry again; making sure everything was healing well. She asked him how he was feeling. “Fine” was his unhelpful response. She spelled another dose of blood replenishing potion into the boy. She asked if he was in any pain “No” was the simple reply. She then called a house elf to bring the boy breakfast, Tom as well as he had skipped to see the young boy.  


“Harry dear,” she said, for she had heard the response to Tom’s question, “the headmaster and I are going to have to ask you some difficult questions. Do you think you could answer them for us? It won’t be until later and Tom can stay with you until then if you wish.” Harry just gave a small nod. With that, Poppy left and Tom came back to Harry’s side, gently holding his hand and providing comfort.  


The two boys did not converse much. Although Tom was filled with what felt like a million questions, he did not want to overwhelm Harry. Harry did enquire as to Tom’s age “14, I just entered my fourth year at Hogwarts.” At this Harry gave a small smile, this was the Tom before he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Tom then asked Harry how old he was. Harry stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out just how to answer that question. He had been 12 when he left the Dursley’s but he had been about to turn 13 in a few weeks. And obviously it was later here, as school had just started. “I’m 13,” Harry responded in a small voice, “and I think I would be entering my 3rd year.” Tom smiled and yet Harry could see the slight worry in his eyes.  


Tom was concerned because Harry was so small. He may have passed as a small 1st year, but to be a 3rd year! This boy just seemed so fragile.  


The two spent the rest of the morning in near silence, taking comfort in the others company. When breakfast had shown up, Tom dug in heartily, quite hungry from skipping the meal earlier. Harry, however, looked at the food as if it was a miracle. He ate slowly, relishing every bite. Although Tom finished faster than Harry, it soon became obvious that Harry was eating much more than Tom had. This was perfectly acceptable to Tom as he could see how skinny the boy was.  


After breakfast Madame Pomfrey came by to let Tom know he had been excused from his morning classes yet was expected to go to his afternoon ones as that was when the headmaster would be coming down to talk with Harry. Harry grasped Tom’s hand a little tighter at this. Tom just squeezed gently. “I’ll come back for dinner ok?” He asked the small boy. “Ok” was the meek response.  


After lunch, where Harry continued to eat large amounts of food, much to Tom’s delight, the headmaster came down and Tom was excused. He reminded Harry that he would be back for dinner and then reluctantly left.  


Harry had known the headmaster would be Armando Dippet and not Albus Dumbledore, but it was still a shock. The headmaster and Madame Pomfrey sat on either side of his bed. Harry just kept his eyes turned down.  


“Now Harry, could you tell us how you got to Hogwarts?” Dippet asked  


“I don’t know sir. One moment I was under my bed, the next I was in the hall being found by Tom.”  


“Why were you under the bed Harry?” Madame Pomfrey gently asked  


“I was hiding from my uncle.” Harry mumbled  


“Is your uncle the one who hurt you?” Madame Pomfrey inquired  


“Yes” Was Harry’s mild response. He really wished Tom were still here, except he didn’t want Tom to hear how weak he was.  


“What about your parent’s Harry, should we contact them?” Dippet asked  


“My parents died when I was a baby. I grew up with my muggle relatives.”  


“And these are the ones who hurt you and starved you?” Poppy asked  


“Yes.” Harry was resolutely staring down at his sheets, unable to make eye contact with anyone.  


“Harry, I looked into trying to find where you had come from. There are no records of a Harry Potter at the ministry.” Dippet said  


Harry just sat there for a moment, wondering what he should say. “Maybe the papers got lost when my parents died? Because I was raised by muggles who hate magic, maybe they just didn’t keep records?” was Harry’s weak response.  


Poppy just looked at Dippet. “Harry, have you any magical experience? Have you studied any magic before now?” Dippet asked  


“Yes, I think I am at a 3rd year’s level sir. I found some of my parent’s old stuff once and used their books to learn.” Harry quickly made up to explain his magical experience.  


“Would you like to stay and take classes here at Hogwarts? We would have to have you tested to make sure you were at the proper level but I am sure we could manage it.” Dippet said kindly  


“Oh yes sir! Yes please!” Harry was excited. If he stayed here he would never have to see the Dursleys again, they had not even been born yet.  


The rest of the meeting was spent going over the details, assuring Harry that he would be able to get school things using the Hogwarts scholarship fund. Saying he would be sorted as soon as he was well enough. And then the headmaster said he would try to find a way to get guardianship over Harry, so that his muggle relatives could no longer harm him. Harry beamed at this. By the time the headmaster left it was nearing dinner. And Harry was waiting excitedly to tell Tom the news.


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

During the next couple days Harry spent most of his time going over schoolwork with Tom. He wanted to make sure that he would be able to pass the tests, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts seeing as he had had Lockhart the Utterly Hopeless last year. He was surprised that he did well in all of his subjects when the time came and was pleased when Dippet announced that he could officially attend Hogwarts.  


It had been a week since Harry had arrived. Although he had been injured so recently, Harry somehow managed to detach himself from those emotions of fear and pain. Maybe it was because those events were so far away in the future, or maybe it was because he never had to worry about the Dursley’s again. Whatever it was Harry was glad that he was dealing with this in such a manner. He did not wish to talk about it, and preferred to focus on the future.  


The next day at dinner Harry was introduced to the school as a transfer student. He was only two weeks behind so hopefully the workload would be easy. He felt nervous standing in front of the entire school getting sorted all by himself. Just before the sorting hat covered his eyes he locked onto Tom who gave him a big smile of encouragement. And then all was silent.  


“Hmm, you are not of this time I see. I have already sorted you once before.” The hat said peevishly in Harry’s ear.  


“Please don’t tell anyone!” Harry replied, panicked that he was going to be found out  


“Don’t worry little one, I shall keep your secret. Now, where to put you…I see in the future I put you in Gryffindor, but only by your choice. Do you have a different choice this time young Harry?”  


“Slytherin is where Tom is, Tom is safe” Thought Harry to himself  


“Ahhh, Slytherin would suit you well, yes…I see…better be… SLYTHERIN!!!” The hat shouted the last bit to the rest of the school.  


Harry pulled off the hat and just beamed at Tom who was beaming back. He made his way over to the Slytherin table and slid next to Tom. The others sitting around them were startled that Harry had chosen to sit next to Tom, and that Tom had allowed it.  


Harry could see that they were about to begin questioning him but before they could Tom gave them all a sharp look. They all settled down and began to eat dinner.  


After dinner, Harry followed the others down to the Slytherin dormitory. Behind the stone wall was the familiar common room basked in that eerie green glow from the lake. This time however, Harry felt that it was cozier than before. The fire was warm and there were lots of comfortable looking chairs strewn around the common area. They made it up to their dorms and Tom made sure Harry knew where his dorm was in case Harry needed him. Tom also helped Harry settle in to Harry’s new space.  


That night Harry was happy. No nightmares came, and if asked in the morning Harry would only be able to remember the sense of calm that followed his dreams that night.


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

Over the course of the next month, Harry settled nicely into the Slytherin house. He was quite shy so the only true friend he had was Tom, but the others in his dorm were nice enough. However, when some of them learned he had been raised by muggles, they were not quite as nice as they had been before. Harry didn’t mind though. He was happy. There was no burden on his shoulders to deal with Lord Voldemort, as Tom had not become him yet. Harry sometimes worried about what would happen later on, but convinced himself that it wouldn’t matter, and sometimes he secretly hoped that due to his friendship with Tom, Lord Voldemort may never exist. He was finally able to just focus on his class work for once. No crazy monsters lurking around killing people in the corridors and no lunatics with dark lords on the back of their heads trying to get past three-headed dogs. Life was pretty good.  


It was obvious to everyone that Tom had taken particular interest in Harry. He made sure to save Harry a seat at every meal, fussed at him when Harry did not eat enough, he helped Harry with his homework whenever he could and they both spent all of their free time together. Their friendship just kept growing and to those who had known Tom before, they were not sure how to act around this new, almost nice Tom.  
  


One day in early November Harry was walking back from potions. He had been held up because Professor Slughorn had wanted to talk to him about joining something called the Slug Club. Harry had tried to refuse at first but when Slughorn mentioned that Tom would be there as well, Harry agreed to come. Because he was held back he ended up walking through the corridors by himself. It was quite cold in the dungeons as winter approached and Harry was looking forward to getting something warm to eat at dinner and then heading to sleep early. He was not paying attention to his surroundings and all of a sudden he found himself running into someone.  


“Oh, sorry Abraxas, should have been looking where I was going. Have you seen Tom? I am just heading to dinner and was wondering if he was already there.” Harry rambled off quickly. Abraxas Malfoy had always given Harry an odd feeling. He looked a lot like Draco, had the same sneer and everything. Abraxas had been one of the ones who believed themselves to be Tom’s friends if Harry had guessed right.  


“Potter” Abraxas spat out as if addressing an insect. “Watch where you’re going, you little freak.” He gave Harry a shove with the last word and Harry found himself hitting his head against the stone wall. Slightly dazed he just stared back at Abraxas confused. “You think you’re so special, being friends with Tom don’t you? Well let me tell you something, the only thing Tom could want out of you is for you to be his little whore. You would make a great one, so young, I bet your tight at well. Is that what you and Tom do when no one is watching? Do you two go off to some abandoned classroom and shag like rabbits? I bet you just love feeling wanted. Your mouth looks like it would feel amazing around my cock, shall we try it?”  


Harry had come to his senses at that point in time. He was in a full blown panic attack. Of course Tom had never wanted him as friend. He should not have been so stupid! Tom obviously only wanted him as his whore, why would he be friends with Harry when he could be friends with normal people like Abraxas Malfoy? Harry was hyperventilating and barely noticed when he crumpled to the floor, holding his knees to his chest with his head bowed over them. He was sobbing.  


Abraxas looked slightly taken aback by what had happened. He had expected the Potter boy to deny it. He had wanted a duel. He knew the boy was very good at defense. He had only wanted to let off some steam and his anger towards Tom had led him to Harry.  


Suddenly Abraxas heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly retreated not wanting to be found next to the sobbing boy.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Tom had been worried when Harry did not show up for dinner. Sure, Harry was late sometimes, but not this late. Tom refused to eat anything until Harry came. After about half an hour he took it upon himself to find the missing snake. He quickly asked the other Slytherin 3rd years when they had seen Harry last. They all said that Harry had stayed behind in potions. Looking up at the staff table Tom saw that Slughorn was sitting there stuffing his face and gulping down wine, he was now truly worried about Harry.  


He left the Slytherin table and made his way down to the dungeons, making his way along the path that Harry would have walked coming from Potions. Suddenly he heard sobbing, he broke out into a run and turned the corner to see Harry sitting there with his head on his knees and his arms curled around him crying his eyes out.  


Tom moved to sit next to Harry and noticed when Harry flinched. He laid a comforting hand on Harry’s arm and could feel the sadness coming off of Harry in waves. “What happened Harry? Who did this to you? Please let me help you.” Tom pleaded with the crying boy.  


Harry’s tears slowed down after he recognized the presence as Tom and even though he knew that Tom only wanted him for his body he threw himself into the older boys arms and clung to Tom’s chest. Tom gently lifted Harry into his lap and began rocking him back and forth. Harry slowly calmed and began to breathe properly again. “Please Harry, tell me what happened.” Tom asked again. This time Harry slowly took a deep breath, trying to decide what to tell Tom. He wanted to know if what Malfoy had said was true, but was afraid to ask only to have it confirmed. He decided to start off simple. “I accidently ran into Abraxas on my way to dinner” Harry almost whispered into Tom’s shoulder.  


Tom let out a low growl. “And what did Abraxas say to you?”  


“H-he told me I w-was a f-freak. But I a-already knew that. My a-aunt and u-uncle always told me I was. I just th-thought, that being here, meant th-that I wasn’t a f-freak anymore.” Harry breathed.  


“Harry, you are not a freak!” Tom declared “No listen,” when he heard Harry trying to interrupt him, “you are not a freak. I don’t care what anyone says. Doing magic is not freakish and being you is not freakish. Believe me, I know and if you think that you are a freak you also must think I am a freak. Do you think that I am a freak Harry?”  


“N-no, but you’re different, you are amazing. You could never be a freak”  


“Well I think that you are pretty amazing Harry and I do not want to hear that word come from your mouth again, ok? You are not a freak!”  


“Ok Tom”, Harry just leaned into Tom’s arms again, taking pleasure in the comfort given and secretly relishing the fact that Tom did not think he was a freak.  


“Is that all Abraxas said Harry? Did he do anything else to you?” Tom asked quietly, slightly dreading the answer.  


“He pushed me into the wall; I hit my head and was kinda dazed while he called me your whore.” Harry whispered sleepily against Tom’s neck, not quite realizing what he had just admitted. His head did still feel kind of woozy.  


Tom stiffened against Harry but when he felt Harry’s soft whimpers he gently rocked him back and forth some more. He ran his finger along the back of Harry’s skull to try to determine if he was severely injured. He felt a small bump, but no blood. He would still have to take him to Madame Pomfrey. He gently stood up and as they were walking he gently whispered to Harry “You are not a whore. You are not my whore. You are my best friend. The reason I hang out with you is because I want to. I find you interesting and I find myself drawn to you. You are just so real Harry, everyone else is so fake. They only wanted to befriend me for my power. You were just so innocent. Never let anyone say you are a whore. If anyone ever does so again, please tell me and I will set them straight. I promise you Harry, I do not view you as my whore. I care about you and want to protect you.”  


“Thank you Tom” Harry whispered and then swiftly fell asleep in Toms arms. Tom carried him the rest of the way to the hospital wing and then back to the dorms when Madame Pomfrey had assured Tom that Harry would be ok.  


Once Tom had put Harry to bed and set protective charms around him to let Tom know if Harry needed him in the night, he went back to Slytherin common room. Everyone had stared when he walked in carrying an unconscious Harry. Now they all looked at him and quickly averted their eyes, seeing the wrath in his.  


“Where is Abraxas Malfoy?” Tom asked steadily  



	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 8

“Um, I think he went up to the dorms earlier…um would you like me to get him for you…um..Mr. Tom…sir?” A small second year asked. She was clearly more frightened of the 4th year Tom Riddle then the 5th year Abraxas Malfoy.  


“Yes please Ms. Parkinson.” Tom said smoothly. The girl gave a squeak at Tom knowing her name then ran off to get Malfoy.  


When Malfoy returned it was obvious he had not been told why he was being summoned. Tom had to hand it to the 2nd year that she could convince the boy to go somewhere without telling him why. When Abraxas saw Tom his face paled. He made to head back upstairs but was quickly stopped by a flick of Tom’s wand. Tom levitated the boy to the middle of the common room. All eyes were on them.  


“Mr. Malfoy, do you know why you are being held here?” Tom asked  


“Ah…umm..no?” Malfoy tried  


Tom quickly flipped him upside down and asked again.  


“I..umm…whatever Potter said it was a lie!” He finally got out.  


The students surrounding the pair just stared open mouthed at the Malfoy boy hanging upside down. He had done something to Harry? And Harry had been carried in unconscious! It could not be too bad or he would be in the hospital wing, but still! Also, how could one be so stupid as to harm Harry in any way when you knew he was Tom’s friend and that Tom would do anything for the small 3rd year?  


“I do not believe it was a lie Mr. Malfoy. I believe that you insulted him in a way that you had no idea would affect him in such a manner. I believe you were jealous and lashing out. I _believe_ , Mr. Malfoy that you proved yourself to be far more immature than any 1st year in you handling of this matter. And if I hear that you ever insult Harry again, your punishment will not be so lenient.”  


The common room was deadly quiet. They knew the threat was not just for Malfoy, but for all of them. That was why Tom had done this in the middle of the common room.  


Malfoy looked quite odd. He was pale yet there was blood rushing to his face, giving him a mottled purple sort of look. Tom flipped him back over and then flicked his wand again and Malfoy was lying in a heap on the floor, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Except, maybe that wasn’t embarrassment, they seemed an almost unnatural red. “Your face will go back to normal in a week’s time Malfoy, I assume you will have learned your lesson by then.” And with that Tom swept out of the room and back upstairs.  


Later that night the charms around Harry’s bed went off. Tom quickly went down to see that Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep. As soon as Tom touched his forehead, Harry calmed down. Tom closed the curtains around Harry and put up a security and silencing charm. He then lay down and held Harry in his arms for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 9

After the incident with Malfoy, no Slytherin would dare to harm Harry. They knew their punishment would be worse than just embarrassment and red cheeks.  


Tom found himself putting the protective charm around Harry’s bed every night. And when it went off he would go down and hold Harry until they both fell back to sleep. Neither mentioned it in the morning. They would just smile at each other and get ready for the day. Harry knew that Tom was doing it out of friendship and he was glad that he had someone he could count on to help him through his nightmares. Tom ended up spending the night in Harry’s bed at least once a week, but neither one minded.  


The next couple years went by fast. Harry and Tom’s friendship grew and was well known by the entire school. Over breaks the two would stay in the castle whenever possible otherwise they both went to stay in the muggle orphanage that Tom grew up in. It was not as horrible as Tom remembered it, but that was probably because Harry was there to distract him.  


Tom mentioned the Chamber of Secrets to Harry once during Harry’s 4th year, wanting his opinion of where it could be. Harry told him that he would show him where the Chamber was as long as he would not hurt anyone. Tom looked surprised but promised Harry anyway. Harry took him to the Chamber and together they kept the basilisk under control. Tom was shocked to learn that Harry was a parslemouth and then relishes the fact that they now can speak in privacy.  


They start to use the Chamber as their own private study area, using Salazar’s library to help them with their work and to further their education. They spent most of their time in the Chamber learning its secrets.  


When Harry enters his 5th year at Hogwarts he gets made a prefect. Tom had been made one the previous year and so now they could spend even more time with each other while on duty.  


Most of the school has accepted Tom and Harry’s intense friendship, often joking that you never see one without the other. There were a couple though that thought this friendship was more than it appeared.  


Harry was patrolling the corridors late one night, for once without Tom as he had come down with some sort of food poisoning at dinner. Harry would normally have been with Tom, helping him to get better, but Tom had insisted on him fulfilling his prefect duties. Harry had reluctantly agreed. He was extremely tired and hadn’t seen anyone all night. It was getting close to midnight and Harry was about to call it a night when he heard something behind him. He whipped around, wand at the ready but was too slow for the stunner that had been cast. Harry went down without a sound.  


When Harry next woke up he did not recognize his surroundings. He supposed he was still in Hogwarts. It seemed as if he was in some sort of torture cell in the dungeon if the cold and gloom were anything to go by, that and the handcuffs that were currently keeping him sitting against the wall. He also noticed that he seemed to have some sort of collar on. He become aware that he was cold and suddenly realized he was naked. He started to panic and tried to get his breathing under control. He assessed the situation, chained to wall, no wand, no clothes, this was not looking good. Besides some chafing from the cuffs he did not seem to have any injuries though, yet…  


About five minutes after Harry woke up, the door in front of him burst open. Three figures came in. Harry thought he recognized them as Gryffindors, maybe 7th years? All of them look at Harry in disgust.  


“You are a disgusting example of a wizard Potter.” One of them started.  


“You make me sick the way you and that Riddle kid go on and flaunt your selves to the whole school.”  


“You realize that what you are doing is wrong, right?”  


“It is a sin and shows impurity of blood”  


“We are here to show you how wrong it is.”  


“We are going to make sure you never participate in such heinous acts again.”  


Harry was confused. What were they talking about? Him and Tom? What did they do together? What acts? Was opening the Chamber the issue?  


“I don’t understand what it is I have supposedly done?” Says Harry.  


The three burst out laughing. “Oh, the little Fag doesn’t know that being a whore is wrong. Don’t worry Potter, we are going to teach you exactly what you are doing wrong.”  


Harry suddenly realized what they are talking about. “Tom and I are not in a relationship! We are just friends!” He says desperately.  


The other three laughed again. “Surely you don’t expect us to believe that do you?”  


Harry’s eyes widened, knowing that there is nothing he could do.  


One of the boys came closer to Harry, carrying a knife. Harry backed as far as he can away but there is no room to hide. The boy used his wand to restrain Harry even further, making it impossible for him to move. The boy sliced something into his arm, and it burns! Something must have been on the blade. When the boy left Harry looked down and sees the word “Fag” carved into his left arm. Another boy came over and carved “Homo” onto his other arm. The third came and carved the word “Whore” across his chest in deep long strokes. Finally, they flipped him over and carved the word “Freak” into his back, telling him what they are doing since he could not see it.  


Tears were streaming down Harry’s face from pain and humiliation. He could feel the potion that coated the blades working through his system. He was on fire and then all of a sudden everything started to have a hazy edge to it. Harry felt that he would not be able to move even if he was not bound. The boys stepped back for a moment.  


They whispered amongst themselves for a minute then one stepped forward and said, “None of us wants to fuck your dirty ass, so we will have to make do with your little mouth. We do, however, have something else to stick up your ass.” He pulled something out of his robe, it was shaped like a cone with something else at the end, it was huge. Harry whimpered at the thought of that going inside of him. The boy approached and started pushing the thing inside of him; it was slow and agonizing because the boy did not stretch him. Harry could feel himself tearing, blood helping to ease the monstrosity inside of him. Finally he could feel that it is all the way inside him and was horrified by the pleasure he felt when it bumped up against something deep within him. His cock twitched and the others take this as their cue. One by one they came up and fucked Harry’s mouth, forcing him to swallow. Tears continued to fall as Harry began to just think one thing, over and over again.  


“Tom, please save me. Tom, please. Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom”  



	10. Chapter 10

### Chapter 10

Tom was feeling a lot better after his visit to Madame Pomfrey. After dinner he had suddenly become very ill having to run to the nearest bathroom to throw up with a worried Harry following behind him. Harry had taken him to Madame Pomfrey and then Tom had forced Harry to go do his prefect duties. Madame Pomfrey had taken care of him immediately yet insisted he stay for a couple hours just so that she could make sure he was fine. He spent the rest of the evening bored out of his mind wondering what Harry was up to.  


When Tom left, Madame Pomfrey made him promise he was going straight back to the dorms. He was not to go try to find Harry on his prefect rounds. Tom reluctantly agreed. He headed back to the common room. It was about 9pm, Harry’s rounds were done at about 12am, Tom could wait three hours to make sure Harry came back. He silently worked on homework while the common room emptied around him.  


At about 12:30 Tom was getting antsy. Surely Harry was done with rounds? He should have been back by now. At 1, Tom was pacing back and forth, trying to determine what he should do. If he just went out searching for Harry, Harry could return to the common room without Tom knowing. A couple more turns and that was when Tom felt it, overwhelming panic and terror. He was confused, it was almost as if he was feeling someone else’s emotions. He stopped in the middle of the common area frozen by what he could feel. Then he heard it, Harry’s voice inside Tom’s head “Tom, please save me. Tom, please. Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom”  


Not waiting around to figure out what had just happened Tom raced out of the dorms. As he moved out of the Slytherin dorms Harry’s chanting of Tom’s name got louder. He followed the sound through a couple of corridors until it was practically screaming inside his head. He turned one last corner and saw it, light filtering under one of the old torture chamber doors. Tom was furious. With one swift movement he blasted the door out of his way. What he saw just fueled his fury. Three boys, Gryffindors if their robes were anything to go by were standing over Harry. One of them had his cock in Harry’s mouth. Within a second of stepping into the room the three boys were tied up unconscious on the floor. The next second Tom was by Harry’s side.  


Harry let out a soft sigh of “Tom” and then promptly fainted.  


Tom was frantically undoing Harry’s bonds. He was horrified to see the words carved into Harry’s skin. This was all his fault wasn’t it? Harry had been harmed because people thought they were together. Tom knew he should never have befriended the boy. Only bad things happen to those who try to be nice to him.  


Once the bonds were undone he tried to lift Harry into his arms but Harry squirmed and let out a soft moan. Tom looked worried for a minute until he realized that there something stuck _inside_ Harry. He laid Harry down again and gently removed the foreign object with utmost care. He was appalled to see how much blood was flowing from Harry as the object was removed. It was huge, they must not have stretched Harry at all by the amount of tearing there was around the intrusion. Tom sat there for a minute; carefully taking all of Harry’s injuries in, making sure he did not miss anything. He then took off his outer robe and wrapped it around Harry’s naked form. He gently picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing.  


Harry seemed to relax more when his cheek rested on Toms shoulder, nuzzled into Tom’s neck. Tom felt the comfort he always seemed to feel when he was touching Harry.  


When he reached the infirmary he shouted out for Madame Pomfrey. She quickly came out and motioned them to one of the beds. Tom was reluctant to let Harry out of his sight but Madame Pomfrey insisted. She drew up the curtains around Harry’s bed and asked Tom what had happened while she ran diagnostics. Tom explained how Harry had been late and how Tom had found him when he went looking. He did not mention the fact that he could hear Harry’s voice inside his head, that seemed like something he should not tell anyone else. He then told her how he found him, with three boys around him, one of them violating Harry’s mouth the other two looking like they had just had their turns. He told her of the handcuffs and the collar. But he just could not seem to get the words out that something had been shoved into Harry’s bum. Tom realized he was crying and shaking slightly. He moved to sit down on another hospital bed.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Madame Pomfrey could hear the boy breaking down. She wished she could help him but Harry needed her help much more right now. She confirmed all of the injuries that Tom mentioned. She tried to heal everything as best she could. The chaffing that had occurred at the wrist and neck mended easily. It was the words carved into Harry’s skin that were the problem. They must have used some sort of potion on the blade because even though she could heal the cuts, the scars remained vivid against Harry’s pale skin. She could not get them to fade.  


She listened to Tom as he tried to tell of one more injury but seemed unable to vocalize this last horror. She ran her wand up and down the boy and found the source of Tom’s alarm. Blood was steadily flowing from Harry’s torn opening. She fixed him up as best she could, spelling pain relieving and blood replenishing potions into him like she did those few years ago. She spelled a hospital gown onto Harry and then came out from behind the curtain.  


Poppy saw Riddle sitting there, tears track glistening in the candlelight. He was silent and just staring straight ahead. He looked as if he were planning something and a little like he had no idea how his world had come falling down around him so fast.  


“Where are the boys who did this to Harry?” Poppy softly inquired  


“Stunned and tied up in the dungeons.” Tom replied almost on autopilot. His eyes tightened slowly though.  


“Do you think you could get the headmaster and inform him of what has happened? Take him to the boys so that they can be dealt with properly.” Poppy instructed Tom, hoping that he would not take it upon himself to deliver the justice that Harry deserved.  


“Of course Madame Pomfrey” and with that Tom was out of the hospital wing walking fast towards the headmasters rooms.  


Why is it always these two? Poppy thought to herself, going back to check on Harry once more.


	11. Chapter 11

### Chapter 11

Tom returned to the hospital wing sooner than Poppy thought he would. He told her the headmaster had the three boys detained and were waiting upon ministry officials to take them away from Hogwarts. They had all been expelled and were to be tried for their crimes against Harry. Poppy sighed in relief. Tom went to go sit beside Harry but Poppy stopped him. She could not allow Tom to see Harry right now, after such a brutal ordeal Harry would surely wish to be left alone. Tom refused to leave the hospital wing though so Poppy finally conceded to him staying the night in the bed next to Harry’s.  


Poppy checked on Harry one last time, putting a charm on him to let her know when he woke up and another one preventing anyone but her from stepped inside the curtains. She told Tom that he was not to try to sneak past the curtains and that he was lucky she was allowing him to stay in the hospital wing at all.  


A few hours later she woke up to screams coming from Harry’s bed. She ran out quickly to see what was wrong. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs, Tom standing at the edge of the curtain looking frantic unable to move past her barrier. All of a sudden she realized that Harry’s screams were not just screams of agony he was calling Tom’s name, pleading with him to save Harry. She glanced at Tom again realizing that for the second time today tears were streaming down his face at his inability to help his best friend.  


She took down the barriers immediately and Tom rushed to Harry’s side. As soon as Tom touched Harry, Harry stopped screaming, instead leaning into the touch. Poppy quickly ran a few tests to make sure that Harry was still healing properly. Everything looked fine, she looked back at Tom starting slightly to see that he had climbed into the bed with Harry and wrapped his arm around the younger boy gently. Harry’s face was pressed close to Tom’s neck and Tom was rubbing his back soothingly. Poppy decided that they were in safe hands; placing the protection charms up again, she left the room.  


The next morning when she went to check on the boys she found them both sound asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. She decided not to wake them, checking Harry silently and pleased that he was healing nicely. The headmaster came down just before breakfast to check on the boy and was slightly surprised that Tom Riddle was sharing the boy’s bed. Poppy explained about the night before and updated the headmaster on Harry’s condition. The headmaster seemed pleased and left again informing Poppy that Tom was excused from classes until Harry was better seeing as they were basically inseparable. Poppy thanked the headmaster and watched him leave.  


She ordered breakfast for the two boys and then went back to her office to wait for them to wake up.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Harry was the first to wake up. He felt warm and happy, so different from what he felt before. He nuzzled into the warmth next to him suddenly realizing it was a body. Tom and he had stopped sharing a bed ages ago as Harry’s nightmares had all but disappeared. Harry slowly stretched and then realized they were in the hospital wing. All of a sudden everything came rushing back to him and he started to hyperventilate. It was true, he was a whore, the boys proved that last night.  


Just as Harry was about to pass out from the lack of air Toms arms found their way around him again. Tom was there, Tom was safe, Tom had found him, and Tom had saved him. Tom was murmuring comforting words into Harry’s ear, calming him down. Then he sat up carefully, trying not to jostle Harry too much and pulled Harry up into his lap, gently rocking him back and forth. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind he thought that he should not be ok with this, another person, especially a boy, holding him so tightly after what he had just gone through. But Harry did not care, Tom made everything better, and Tom had not left Harry.  


Madame Pomfrey came in and checked up on Harry. Harry spent most of the check up hiding in Tom’s arms. She brought in breakfast and Tom coaxed Harry into eating a bit. They spent the rest of the day talking about school and other safe topics. It was only when the headmaster came in and Harry gave a frightened squeak and practically clung to Tom that they realized that they should probably talk about what had happened.  


Harry slowly told Tom what the Gryffindors had done to him. It made it easier knowing that Tom had already seen his injuries. However, when Harry got to the part about the cone being shoved into him he realized that Tom must have seen him like that. He curled in on himself and Tom rubbed his back and spoke soothingly until Harry could look up at him again. Tom said that Harry did not need to tell him about that part as he had already seen what it had done to Harry. That night Harry had nightmares and every time he woke up Tom was there to calm him back down and soothe his worries away.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Tom made sure to tell Harry that he was not a freak or a whore. That what those boys had said was not true and that Harry was perfect. Harry mumbled into Tom’s chest at that.  


“What was that Harry?”  


“They weren’t wrong about everything…”  


“What do you mean Harry?”  


“Tom, I-I’m…I…I like b-boys” Harry managed to get out quietly  


Tom sat stunned for a moment. He never thought that Harry was gay. He had often fantasized about it but never actually thought those fantasies could come true. “Harry, liking boys is fine. What those boys did to you though was wrong! They had no right to call you names and harm you in any way. I just wish the headmaster had let me deal with them. At least they can never hurt you again. And Harry, I think I should tell you that I like boys too. So if you think that what those boys said is true about you then they must be true about me too.” Tom said, hoping that Harry would understand that those boys were wrong about him.  


“Y-you like boys too?” Harry asked incredulously. He had been dreaming about Tom for years but had never thought that Tom would even consider dating a boy.  


“Yeah” said Tom softly. And then they both drifted off to sleep for the night.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It was a week after Harry’s attack and he was finally allowed back into the castle. No one knew for certain what had happened. They just knew that Harry had been attacked and that three Gryffindors had been expelled. Tom stuck close to Harry’s side, not wanting to leave him alone. Unfortunately, Harry and Tom were in separate years so they did not attend the same classes. But surprisingly the other Slytherins took up the slack. You did not harm one of their own. Harry was never left alone, something he was mostly grateful for.  


Harry had some difficulty adjusting to people surrounding him again. There were a few instances where Tom had to be called to calm Harry down. But those lasted only for the first two weeks. Finally Harry was getting back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12

### Chapter 12

Halloween was approaching and Headmaster Dippet had decided to hold a dance. All of the students were excited.  


Harry found himself wondering what he should go as one evening while absentmindedly staring straight at Tom.  


“Harry? Did you want something?” Tom asked, slightly laughing at the shocked look on Harry’s face  


“N-no, um…I was wondering what you were going to go as for Halloween?” Was Harry’s hasty response, he could not believe that Tom had caught him staring!  


“Hmm…I don’t know. I think I may just put some dress robes on and get a fancy mask.”  


“That sounds like a good idea. Do you think I could do the same? I mean…we wouldn’t be matching or anything…and we wouldn’t be going together…so would that be ok?” Harry managed to get out.  


“That would be fine.” Tom said with what seemed to be a pleased smile. Harry smiled back.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The night of the Halloween dance everyone was frantically getting ready. Harry just kept smoothing his unruly hair down, trying to get it to stay in place. He knew that Tom would never be interested in him, but he still wanted to look his best. When he made it downstairs he found that people were milling around in the common room waiting for their dates to come downstairs. Harry spotted Tom near the exit and beamed. He made his way over and when Tom saw him was greeted with a smile. They left together and made their way down to the great hall.  


Throughout the night, anytime Harry looked at Tom he found Tom staring right back at him with a small smile gracing his lips. Harry tried not to think too much about those lips and what they would feel like.  


The two of them were laughing when Tom went to go get some drinks. While he was gone Harry just thought how happy he was, all he needed was Tom’s friendship, nothing more. He was still lost in these thoughts when someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the corridor outside. The other person, a guy from what Harry could tell was pressed up against Harry. Harry could feel the arousal in the others pants rubbing against Harry’s thigh. Harry tried not to panic and tried to force the other boy off of him. The other boy was much larger than Harry and from what Harry could tell was very drunk, given the smell coming off of him. Panic rose as the other boy forced his tongue into Harry’s mouth and seemed to be trying to pull Harry’s clothes off of him.  


Harry kept struggling, not wanting to give into the boys obvious wishes. All of a sudden he found the boy pulled off of him. Harry sank to the floor, shaking slightly. He looked up and found himself staring at Tom punching the other boy in the face and then kicking him in the groin before immobilizing him and turning towards Harry. The rage that had been in his eyes a moment before had turned to worry as he slowly approached Harry. Harry was having none of that; he launched himself into Tom’s arms as soon as the older boy was close enough.  


“Please take me away, _please_ , I need to leave.” Harry pleaded against Tom’s chest.  


Tom lifted the boy up, cradled in his arms. Harry was still so small even though he was now in his 5th year. He made his way to the second floor girls bathroom and down into the Chamber. He knew that this would be a source of comfort for Harry, knowing that only Tom and he could get in. Tom made his way to the master suite and sat down on the sofa there, near enough to the fire that a comforting warmth reached them.  


Harry seemed to be calming down, as he always did when Tom held him. He rested his head against Tom’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around Tom’s neck and his legs wrapped around Tom’s waist. Tom just sat there for awhile, rubbing Harry’s back in a comforting manner.  


Harry broke the silence with a small whisper of “I didn’t want him to do that.”  


“I know Harry. I promise no one will ever touch you without your permission again, as long as I have anything to say about.” With that Harry just clung to Tom harder.  


“What happens when you leave me Tom?”  


“I will never leave you Harry. I love you too much to leave you.” Tom replied without realizing what he said. Harry stiffened slightly in Tom’s arms.  


“You love me?” He asked in awe, no one that Harry could remember had ever said they loved him before  


Tom hesitated for a second, not sure if he wanted to make this confession quite yet but one look at Harry made up his mind. “Of course I love you. How could I not love you? You are the most perfect person I have ever met Harry. When I am with you I feel complete. Tonight when you disappeared I panicked. Then somehow I could feel your fear, just like I could when those bastard Gryffindors had you and I followed it out into the hall to find that monster trying to force you into doing something you didn’t want to do. I feel as if we are connected somehow Harry, with you by my side I feel as if I could do anything. The only reason I have not told you of my love before was because I did not want to scare you. I could not bear to lose our friendship.”  


Harry just stared up at him for a minute then said confidently “I love you too Tom.” Then he did something Tom never expected Harry to do, only in his dreams had he even considered it, Harry reached up, looked Tom in the eyes, he seemed to be devouring him, and then he gently pressed his lips to Toms. It took a second for Tom to realize what was happening but he then quickly returned the pressure, carefully, gently so as not to scare Harry. After a few minutes of this Harry pulled back and lay his head on Tom’s shoulder. He sighed in content once and then Tom found himself with an armful of sleeping Harry.  


He gently lifted Harry up, trying not to wake him up and moved to put him on the giant bed behind them. They had never spent the night in the Chamber, worried that their dorm mates might notice their absence, and never having a true reason to make use of the bed. Tom pulled back the covers and lay Harry down, he went to move away but found himself grabbed by one of Harry’s hand and with a small “Stay” from Harry’s lips that was all it took. Tom transfigured both of their robes into more comfortable sleepwear and climbed into bed. He kissed Harry’s forehead gently and then curled around the smaller boy, promising himself that he would never let anyone harm Harry again. Harry moved into Tom’s embrace and nuzzled into his chest as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

### Chapter 13

Over the course of the next few months Harry and Tom’s relationship grew. They spent most of their time studying and cuddling down in the Chamber so that no one could bother them. Most of the castle seemed to think that they were up to something, but they ignored these rumors and simply enjoyed each other’s company. After their confessions of love their relationship became easier, soft touches to the shoulder or face were now acceptable without feeling awkward and gentle kisses were often exchanged. Tom was more protective of Harry than ever, but word seemed to have gotten around the castle and no one bothered the pair.  


Harry’s OWLS were coming up and this led to them spending even more time down in the Chamber studying than normal. Many a night found Harry passed out on the sofa with notes surrounding him. These nights Tom would lift Harry up and carry him to the bed, they would then spend the night wrapped in the comfort of each other’s arms. They had gotten around their dorm mates noticing their absence by simply placing charms around their beds to make it seem like they were there.  


Their physical relationship had not moved too much further than passionate kisses and a little bit of rubbing against one another. Anything further and Harry would pull back. Tom never seemed to mind.  


When Harry’s OWLS were over they had a week until summer began. Harry was laying in Tom’s lap having Tom run his fingers lovingly through his hair when Tom broached the subject.  


“Harry, would you consider moving in with me? I am 17 now and do not plan on returning to the orphanage. I have acquired an apartment in London near Diagon Alley.”  


Harry sat up and looked at Tom to see if he actually meant it. “Of course! I have lived with you since 3rd year; I cannot imagine not spending the summer with you. The orphanage would be horrid without you. Please let me come with you.”  


Tom laughed, “Well, I am glad that is settled.” He swooped down to kiss Harry.  


Harry moved so that he was straddling Tom, passionately kissing back. He ran his hands up and down Tom’s back and through his hair, bringing him closer to Harry. Tom’s hand wandered up the back of Harry’s shirt and Harry got the hint. He lifted his arms and reluctantly pulled away so that Tom could tug off his shirt. He was too involved in devouring Tom’s mouth to be self conscious at the moment. It was then Harry’s turn to tug Tom’s shirt off.  


They both spent awhile exploring the newly exposed skin with both mouths and hands. Harry was sucking on Tom’s nipple when he felt Tom moving to undo Harry’s pants. He stiffened for barely a second and then let Tom continue, this was Tom, and he would not hurt Harry. Harry stepped out of his pants and then helped Tom out of his. When he looked into Tom’s eyes he saw the desire in them. Tom moved them over to the bed.  


Harry was getting slightly nervous but convinced himself that it would be ok, Tom would never hurt him. They fell back onto the bed and continued with their exploration of their bodies. Their hips were bucking into each other unconsciously, seeking the friction needed for release. It was not until Tom moved them so that Harry was underneath him and started to reach into Harry’s boxers that Harry finally panicked. His eyes glazed over and he became rigid. He was back in Privet Drive, his uncle standing over him forcing him to cum into his mouth, stuffing his thick cock into Harry’s mouth and bum.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Tom realized almost immediately that something was wrong. Harry was not responding. He quickly removed his hand from Harry’s pants and moved off of Harry. Harry just lay there staring into nothing. Tom felt stupid. Of course Harry had freaked, hadn’t those Gryffindors done enough damage? Combine that with that stupid idiot from Halloween and Tom should have known that Harry had an issue with the more physical aspects of a relationship.  


It took Tom a minute to realize that Harry was mouthing something into the air. He got closer and heard “No, no please, no uncle, please, not again, please, uncle, please, no, no, no”. Tom straightened, shooting a terrified glance at Harry. Harry never spoke of his relatives. Tom had known that all those years ago when Tom had found Harry in that hallway covered in cuts and bruises that his Uncle had done that. But surely that was enough; surely his uncle had not committed this most heinous act to his nephew. One look at Harry proved him wrong.  


Tom moved closer to Harry now, carefully reaching out to him, not wanting to startle him. Once his hand touched Harry’s shoulder the other boy seemed to snap out of the trance he had gone into. He took a deep breath, looked around and then Tom found himself with an armful of sobbing Harry.  


“I-I’m so s-sorry! Please don’t leave me. I will be good. We can do whatever you want. _Please_ don’t leave me. I will be a good boy. I will. I promise. Just please don’t leave me.”  


Tom slowly started to rock the crying boy back and forth, rubbing the familiar comforting circles on Harry’s back. “Harry, I promised that I would never leave you. I also promised that no one would ever touch you unless you wanted them to, that includes me Harry. Please, my little snake, please tell me what has upset you this much. I promise I will never leave you and we will never do anything you don’t want to do. I will wait as long as needed for you to feel comfortable going further. I love you Harry, please let me help you.” By the time Tom had finished talking, Harry has calmed down a considerable amount. He was no longer crying but was still curled around Tom with his face pressed into his neck, hiding from Tom.  


“What if I am never ready Tom? What if every time we try I freak out? I love you Tom and I want to give everything to you, but I just don’t know if I can.” Harry whispered his concerns against Tom’s shoulder, still refusing to look at Tom.  


“I will never leave you Harry, just because we are unable to have a physical relationship does not meant that I will abandon you. I will never love anyone else Harry, I can feel that. You are the one for me, and I shall stay by your side and help you with anything and everything you ever need. If that includes helping you get over these concerns, then I will, I promise. I love you Harry.”  


At this, Harry finally looked up into Tom’s eyes. He placed a chaste kiss on Tom’s lip and then settled back into Tom’s arms. “It was my uncle…” Harry started and he found it quite difficult to stop again until the whole story was out. At points where it became difficult for Harry to speak, Tom just rubbed his back, calming him once more, occasionally adding a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Once Harry had finished telling Tom the truth he found himself drifting off, being very emotionally drained. Tom shifted them so they are laying on the bed under the covers. He held Harry to him and softly whispered into his ear the same thing over and over again until they both fell asleep.  


“I love you Harry. I love you Harry. I love you Harry.”


	14. Chapter 14

### Chapter 14

Tom helped Harry to overcome some of the traumas his uncle had inflicted on him over the next few months. When school had ended they moved into Tom’s flat in London. They spent their days studying and learning more advanced magic. Their nights were spent in each other’s arms. Tom talked everything out with Harry and kept reassuring Harry that he was not a Freak or a Whore. By the time they returned to Hogwarts for Tom’s final year and Harry’s sixth year, Harry was finally starting to accept the fact that Tom was right, Harry was worth something.  


Tom never pressured Harry to do anything physical that Harry did not want to do. He let Harry initiate everything beyond kissing. It took awhile but Harry slowly became more comfortable with making out with their shirts off. Harry was very shy at first due to the scars left on him by the Gryffindors. Tom got rid of that worry by assuring Harry that he was beautiful and kissing along each cut. When Harry became comfortable with that they moved on to just boxers. It was while making out and rubbing up against each other during one of these sessions that they finally came for each other. They collapsed onto the bed in the Chamber sleepy and happy. Harry curled into Tom’s arms and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


When Christmas came along the boys went back to spend it in Tom’s flat. They spent their first Christmas in the flat wrapped up in warm blankets in front of the tree that Harry had insisted on getting. That night was the first time that Harry allowed for Tom to see him completely bare. Tom had seen him bare when he had saved him from the Gryffindors, but this was different, this was Harry choosing to let Tom see him. The sight was extremely erotic and Tom found himself with a hard-on almost immediately.  


Harry slowly approached him and gently removed Tom’s boxers as Tom stood in front of the bed just staring at Harry. Seeing the desire and lust in Harry’s eyes almost made Tom come right there, how had he been so lucky as to have Harry trust him enough to be in this position with him?  


Harry slowly knelt in front of Tom and took him in his mouth. This was different than all the times he had been forced to do this in the past. Harry was choosing this and Tom was completely still, letting Harry control the pace at which he went. Harry bobbed up and down, sucking gently. He teased Tom’s balls with one of his hands, holding onto Tom’s hip for stability with the other. Tom was moaning and trying to make this last while Harry just kept sucking, flicking his tongue out to caress the smooth skin beneath it. When Harry began to flick his tongue in and around Tom’s slit Tom could not control himself anymore. He cried out to Harry that he was going to come, expecting Harry to move away, instead Harry just started sucking harder. As Tom released into Harry’s mouth, Harry swallowed every drop, sucking Tom until he was dry. Harry removed Tom’s softening cock from his mouth, licking his lips. He gave the head one last kiss and then looked up into Tom’s eyes.  


Tom looked down on Harry and saw the lust and love that consumed the boy. He kneeled down next to him, not sure of what he should be doing, he knew Harry was skittish about Tom touching him there. He slowly began kissing him, able to taste himself on Harry’s lips. Harry moaned into his mouth. Harry then grabbed Tom’s hand and brought it to Harry’s erect member. That was all Tom needed to start pumping Harry’s hard cock.  


He started slowly but began to increase the pace as Harry made little moans of encouragement. Harry broke apart from Tom’s mouth and whispered “Mouth, please.” Tom lifted Harry up to the bed and lay him down. Harry was squirming from the feeling of the fabric on his over sensitive skin. “Tom, _please_ ” he was begging “I need to cum, please.” Tom needed no more encouragement. He quickly knelt between Harry’s legs and began sucking him. Harry tasted so good. Tom was so lucky that Harry was _his_ , that he was _Harry’s_.  


As he slowly licked up and down Harry’s arousal his hand wandered upwards, slowly rubbing up and down Harry’s chest finally reaching one of his nipples and giving is a quick twist. Harry arched off the bed, panting. “More” was the quiet response. Tom continued his exploration of Harry’s chest, working both nipples as he continued to suck Harry down. He used his other hand to work on Harry’s balls, gently rolling them in his hand. All of a sudden Harry made a cry and jerked upwards, the next thing he knew Tom’s mouth was being filled with Harry’s delicious seed. He made sure to swallow ever bit. He removed his mouth from Harry’s cock once he knew that Harry was done. He moved up to lie next to Harry, kissing him over and over again.  


Harry was covered in a light sheen of sweat and was panting slightly. “Merry Christmas” he murmured against Tom’s lips.  


“And Happy New Year” Tom replied


	15. Chapter 15

### Epilogue

It was nearing the end of the school year. Harry and Tom had spent every second they could together, knowing this was Tom’s last year at Hogwarts. They spent the majority of their time studying. Tom had his NEWTS coming up and Harry was helping him prepare. They also continued to further their education by reading more advanced books in multiple subject areas. They were both at the top of their classes.  


It was late one afternoon the week before NEWTS and Harry could not find Tom anywhere. He checked the Great Hall and the library, he even went down to the Chamber even though they tended to only go there together. When he returned to the common room he was starting to worry slightly. Suddenly the door to the common room burst open and Tom came tumbling in. He looked extremely pleased with himself. Harry shot him a questioning look when Tom came over and basically dragged Harry out into the hall.  


“I have some excellent news.” He said as he dragged Harry along. Harry soon realized they were on their way to the Chamber and figured Tom wanted to wait until they got there to tell him what was going on.  


When they reached the Chamber Tom led Harry into the master bedroom and sat Harry down on the sofa while he just paced excitedly in front of him.  


“Tom, what’s going on?” Harry asked, genuinely curious as to what could have made Tom so happy.  


“The headmaster has just informed me that Professor Merryweather is retiring at the end of the year. He has offered me the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”  


Harry stared at Tom in shock for a moment until he jumped him. “That means you will still be here. We will still see each other! I won’t be alone!” Harry was almost crying with joy at this new proclamation.  


Harry began kissing Tom’s lips and then moved to kissing all over his face. It started to get heated as Harry began to tear at Tom’s clothes, wanting nothing to be between them. Tom caught on quickly and maneuvered them onto the bed, in the process managing to remove both his and Harry’s outer robes as well as shirts.  


Harry was on top of Tom, kissing and nipping up and down his torso. Tom was moaning beneath him. Both of them could feel the others erection rubbing together between them. Harry moved further down and undid Tom’s pants, quickly removing both them and Tom’s boxers. He moved back up Tom’s body, kissing his way to Tom’s lips, but avoiding touching the one place Tom was desperate for him to. When he reached Tom’s lips he whispered the one thing Tom had been waiting to hear but never dreamed the day would come when Harry said them “I want you inside of me.”  


Tom looked at Harry to make sure he was completely ok with this decision, Harry just nodded. Tom knew that Harry’s uncle had taken him from behind, so he carefully laid Harry on his back, kissing him everywhere he found bare skin. “Tell me if I hurt you, or if you want me to stop. I promise I will.” Tom said as he kissed his way down to Harry’s navel before dipping his tongue into it.  


Harry replied with a simple “I know.”  


That was almost Tom’s undoing. He made his way to Harry’s pants and slowly unbuttoned and removed them. He could now see the obvious tent of Harry’s arousal. He looked up at Harry for confirmation once more, not wanting to frighten him. Harry just nodded in a slight daze of arousal. Tom removed Harry’s boxers and threw them to the side. He took a minute to just stare at Harry’s beauty; he always did when he and Harry were naked with one another. Then he made his way back up to Harry’s face and kissed him passionately. He looked into Harry’s eyes again, still seeing that Harry was with him and enjoying himself he moved back down. “This may hurt a bit. Let me know if you want to stop.” Came Tom’s soft voice. Harry just nodded in assent.  


Tom took Harry’s length in his mouth, hoping to distract Harry from the pain with this pleasure. Harry just moaned and started to wriggle a bit on the bed. Tom cast a wandless lubricating charm on his fingers, wanting to make sure that he would hurt Harry as little as possible. He slowly traced one finger around Harry’s opening as he continued his lazy movement up and down Harry’s cock. Harry squirmed even more at the new sensation.  


Slowly, Tom breached Harry’s opening and inserted a finger inside of him. He stayed still until Harry started wriggling some more, muscles seemingly drawing Tom’s finger further inside him. Tom slowly explored Harry’s insides with his finger. Every once in a while he would brush against something that made Harry gasp out in pleasure. He made a note to aim for that spot when he was fully inside Harry. He added another finger and began to scissor Harry, gently widening his opening. By the time he had added the last finger Harry was one heap of over-sensitized nerves. He was bucking up into Tom’s mouth and back onto his hand, and yet trying his best not to come, he wanted to wait until Tom was inside him. “Tom, now, _please_.”  


Tom removed his mouth from Harry’s cock, looked up into Harry’s lust filled gaze and then removed his fingers. He quickly cast another lubrication spell on his rock hard member. Harry was writhing on the bed from the loss of stimulation. Tom gently guided his cock into Harry, slowly moving forward, stopping occasionally for Harry to get used to the feeling. The whole time he was looking at Harry, making sure that it was Tom that Harry was seeing and none of his past tormentors. Harry moved his hips letting Tom know that he could move further in. Finally he was completely inside Harry. It felt amazing; Harry was so tight and hot around him. He gave Harry another minute to get used to the feeling. When Harry wriggled his hips a bit Tom started a slow but steady rhythm. He continued until he felt Harry rocking up harder into his hips. Then he started faster and harder. They made up a good rhythm and soon found themselves screaming each other’s names as they came together. Both were panting heavily as Tom removed himself from Harry. He cast a quick cleaning charm and then collapsed next to Harry, pulling the younger man into his arms. They fell asleep wrapped in the comfort of each other, knowing that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
